Pas de Deux
by Caribelleih
Summary: Draco no sabía muy bien cómo era que había llegado a encontrarse en ese lugar, en ese momento. Y algo le decía que no era tan importante saberlo. H/D. SLASH.


**Título**: Pas de Deux.

**Beta**: a-lunatica.

**Autor**: Caribelleih.

**Resumen**: Draco no sabía muy bien cómo era que había llegado a encontrarse en ese lugar, en ese momento. Y algo le decía que, realmente, no era tan importante saberlo. Era la misma voz que le solía susurrar al oído, instándolo a actuar impulsivamente, la misma que lo acercó a Potter aquella primera vez.

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco.

**Clasificación**: R.

**Género**: Romance, Angustia (poca), General.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y demás personajes perteneces a J., hago esto sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Notas**: Los títulos que van en corchetes son pasos de danza. Esta historia fue escrita para el reto del Cabrón Sexy y Arrogante de la comunidad pervertdays.

**Frases**:

_"Tony, en esta vida solo valen tu palabra y tus cojones, ¿tú los tienes?"_ El Precio del Poder

_"Eres increíblemente listo o increíblemente estúpido."_ Enemigo Público

"_Eras un pez grande en un estanque pequeño, esto es el océano y te estás ahogando."_ Big Fish.

Draco no sabía muy bien cómo era que había llegado a encontrarse en ese lugar, en ese momento. Y algo le decía que, realmente, no era tan importante saberlo. Era la misma voz que le solía susurrar al oído, instándolo a actuar impulsivamente, la misma que lo acercó a Potter aquella primera vez.

A Draco no le gustaba confiar mucho en esa voz. Porque no actuaba con lógica. Sin embargo, no era tan arrogante como para no aceptar que a veces —sólo de vez en cuando—, podía ser que tuviera la razón.

No obstante, eso no lo hizo cesar en su empeño. Draco _tenía_ que saberlo, después de todo. Así que mientras sentía unos dedos recorriendo su costado, intento recordar los pasos precisos que lo habían llevado a esa situación.

_{ Arabesque}_

La primera vez que Potter se acercó a él, fue en el funeral de su madre, dos años luego de que la guerra terminara.

Draco estaba irritado, desolado, aturdido, solo, horrorizado, triste… Pero más que nada, se sentía vacío.

No tenía madre. Y su padre estaba cumpliendo condena durante quince años en Azkaban. Ni siquiera le habían dado permiso para ver por última vez a su esposa, para despedirse de ella, para estar con su hijo.

Sentía unas enormes ganas de levantarse del sillón en el que estaba sentado y gritar y gritar, para alejar a todos los presentes de su casa, sacándolos a patadas para que dejaran de decirle sus insulsos comentarios y sus hipócritas pésames. Oh, sí, tal vez entre toda esa patraña social había alguien que lo decía de verdad, con sentimiento.

A Draco no le interesaba. Ellos no tenían más derecho que su padre a estar en ese lugar y, sin embargo, eran ellos los que caminaban por su casa, de negro, hablando entre ellos.

A Draco se le antojó que parecían cuervos. O buitres.

No se levantó. Ni siquiera desvió la mirada del ataúd. No tenía energías para hacerlo, y tal vez nunca las iba a volver a tener.

De repente lo sacudió una horrible necesidad de salir al aire libre. De respirar. De estar lejos de allí y de esas personas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y salió de esa habitación como si lo hubiese perseguido el mismo Demonio. Draco sintió algo atenazarlo, intentando subir por su garganta, un grito, un chillido, algo… Algo que lo haría romperse.

Intentó respirar, tratando de contener el aullido, inhalando grandes bocanas de aire y soltándolas con calma.

Cerró los ojos. Tenía que calmarse, jamás demostraría esa debilidad frente a todas esas personas. Su madre lo hubiese reprobado.

Cuando los abrió, lo que encontró hizo que toda la sangre se le helara en el cuerpo. De pie, a unos metros, se encontraba el Auror más prometedor del año, Harry Potter, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable.

Era el peor día de su vida. Y Draco abrió la boca para gritarle, para dañarlo y ofenderlo, pero de sus labios no salió ni una palabra… Así que los cerró con fuerza de nuevo.

—Malfoy —dijo Potter, y Draco lo vio con ojo experto. Se veía cansado, agotado en realidad. Tenía unos borrones morados debajo de sus ojos y más pálido de lo que recordaba que era. Su cabello seguía siendo un desastre, y sus lentes eran los mismos.

Ni siquiera su horrible apariencia hizo sentir mejor a Draco… Quien, si lo pensaba mejor, seguro se veía igual que él.

—Potter —respondió con la garganta seca, recomponiéndose.

—Quería entregarle esto a tu madre —explicó incómodamente, levantando una media docena de rosas blancas con la mano, mirándolas, antes de desviar la vista y observar a Draco con intensidad—. Pero no creo que a alguien muerto le importe un puñado de rosas —continuó, y Draco se preguntó si la falta de sutileza era lo que hacía a un buen Gryffindor. Sintió la rabia bullir en su interior—. Así que he decidido dárselas a otra persona.

—¿Es a eso a lo que viniste? ¿A burlarte? —su voz tenía una inflexión grave, pero no contenía sentimientos y se felicitó mentalmente por ese logro.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Potter indignado, como si el simple hecho de que Draco lo hubiese comentado fuera una grave ofensa—. Aunque no lo creas, realmente siento lo de tu madre. Era una gran mujer. Me salvó la vida.

Draco no sabía si lo que decía era cierto o no, pero por alguna razón lo hizo sentir mejor. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, deslizando los dedos por su cabello rubio.

—Era una gran madre —escuchó que Potter decía con suavidad. Con unas zancadas se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo con suavidad y Draco tuvo unas horribles ganas de reírse por la incongruencia de la escena—. Mejor que muchas —levantó su mano libre y agarró la de Draco, extendiéndola hasta que su palma quedó hacia arriba entre sus cuerpos. Con delicadeza, colocó el ramo de rosas, sin dejar de mirarlo—. Tuviste suerte, Malfoy. Nunca lo olvides.

_{Attitude}_

Draco era todo si no pragmático. Tenía un largo conocimiento en largas cosas. Ser el hijo único de una de las más antiguas familias sangrepuras lograba eso. Draco sabía de arte, de economía, de historia y, por supuesto, de música. Largos años teniendo tutores y pequeños uniformes diseñados adorablemente le habían dado un pequeño certificado de su conocimiento básico.

Largos años teniendo tutores en verano y luego de la guerra le habían dado uno más grande… Y un conocimiento más amplio.

Por eso no podía entender cómo un ser tan insignificante como el que tenía al frente le estaba diciendo eso.

—Mira, Malfoy —comenzaba con ojos desagradables—; Eras un pez grande en un estanque pequeño, esto es el océano y te estás ahogando. No importa cuánto lo intentes, ese tipo de tendencias renacentistas ya pasaron de moda. Hace siglos.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

—La tendencia renacentista sólo presenta una pequeña parte de mi colección, Miller.

—Yo digo que no. Y punto. Es mi galería.

—Si tuvieras un poco de sentido común…

—¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! —El rechoncho hombre parecía escandalizado y Draco arqueó una ceja, lo que pareció sulfurarlo aún más—. He dicho que no, Malfoy. No pienso tener obras en mi galería de Mortífagos con padres en Azkaban por ser condenado a varios asesinatos. No importa lo buena que sean… Si quieres mostrar tus pinturas, hazlo en algún otro lado.

Draco se preguntó qué había pasado con el perdón y la generosidad de la que tanto hablaban y que el Ministerio intentaba vender como signo de unidad entre todas las especies del mundo mágico. Si ni siquiera los hombres se absolvían los unos a los otros, dudaba que lo hicieran con otros seres.

Salió de la tienda dando un portazo, intentando hacer que no le molestara que era la tercera vez que le decían que no.

_{Grand jeté}_

Después de hacer las paces con su pasado hacía tanto tiempo, Draco era capaz de ver el mundo con una nueva perspectiva. Lo que era de mucho beneficio para sus pinturas, porque el mundo que veía era más agradable, aunque mucho más complicado.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que, de pasito a pasito, había podido recorrer un trecho muy grande y no sentirse arrepentido de en dónde se encontraba en el mundo ahora. Ni en qué lugar.

Era la tercera ver que exponía sus obras en la galería de Dean Thomas, quien también se había hecho pintor, como él, pero que había tenido más oportunidades en el nuevo mundo mágico que Draco. Recordaba muy bien la primera vez que lo había visitado, pensando en que era tiempo perdido porque dudaba siquiera que quisiera verlo.

Sin embargo, lo había sorprendido. Aún podía recordar las palabras exactas que Thomas le había dicho cuando fue a verlo aquella vez hacía un año y medio.

—Tú serás un Slytherin y yo un Gryffindor, Malfoy —le había dicho, mirándolo con intensidad—. Pero he visto tus obras, y para mí los lienzos no tienen ni prejuicios ni marcas, excepto la firma del autor, y que yo sepa tú no firmas tus obras con la marca oscura.

Draco se había quedado tan sorprendido por esa respuesta, que había tardado unos segundos en responder.

—Malfoy, en esta vida solo valen tu palabra y tus cojones, ¿tú los tienes? —continuó Thomas, ausente al hecho de que le estaba, con sus palabras, destrozando los cimientos a Draco—. ¿Eres capaz de poner tus obras sangrepuras en una galería de un sangremezclada como yo?

Año y medio después, Draco no se arrepentía de haber aceptado.

Mientras hablaba con un prometedor comprador, vio por el rabillo del ojo a Potter.

Potter siempre venía a sus exposiciones, pero Draco nunca le había preguntado a Thomas si también se presentaba en las de otras personas. Lo sentía como un secreto, aún cuando sabía que ese no era el caso.

Potter nunca se le acercaba, sólo le asentía a través de las habitaciones y compraba una de las mejores obras de Draco, desapareciendo de entre la multitud por momentos.

Draco no se le acercaba tampoco. Se permitía ese pequeño indulto. Si Potter tuviera algo que decirle, ya lo hubiese hecho.

_{Temps levé}_

Fue tres meses después de su última exposición cuando Draco se enteró de que Harry Potter era gay.

Había estado en uno de sus clubs muggles favoritos, bailando y bebiendo, cuando lo vio besándose con otro hombre. A Draco casi se le cae la copa de las manos por la sorpresa que le dio ver los dedos de Potter enterrados en una de las nalgas del hombre con quien estaba besuqueándose.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para estar seguro de que no se trataba de alguien más muy parecido a Potter. Pero no, era él. Draco había visto lo suficiente su rostro y su cuerpo en los periódicos como para confundirlo con alguien más.

Aún así, la sorpresa no desapareció por varios días. Y el fin de semana siguiente se encontró en el mismo lugar intentando vislumbrar entre la multitud el rostro de Potter. Luego de unas horas pudo verlo, hablando con un hombre que no era el de la semana anterior.

Draco no sabía muy bien qué pensar al respecto.

Al segundo mes de las apariciones esporádicas de Potter y la vigilancia de Draco, una voz en su cabeza le instó a hablarle. Estaba solo sobre un taburete en la barra, pidiendo algo. Draco supuso que no iba a estar solo por mucho tiempo, a juzgar por la forma en la que algunos lo miraban, así que, recordando lo que le había dicho Thomas sobre los cojones, comenzó a caminar hacia él. En cuanto llegó, se sentó junto a él.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo iba a pasar antes de que decidieras acercarte —dijo Potter antes de que Draco tuviera tiempo de hablar. Sus ojos verdes brillaban divertidos, y Draco pensó que se veía mucho mejor a la última vez que lo había tenido cerca.

—¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

—Eres un poco difícil de pasar por alto —fue su críptica respuesta. Draco no sabía si se trataba de un cumplido o no.

—No sabía que eras gay —admitió, parpadeando—. Pensé que estabas con Ginny Weasley.

—¿No has leído _El Profeta_ últimamente? —le preguntó Potter con una sonrisa irónica y, por alguna razón, a Draco le dio un escalofrío.

—No realmente —respondió con cuidado, ladeando un poco el rostro—. Sólo vi una gran fotografía con tu rostro y el de ella… Las nauseas me impidieron adquirir el periódico y leer el artículo.

La sonrisa de Potter se amplió más.

—No te perdiste de mucho —le respondió conversacionalmente—. No dijeron que era gay, sólo que habíamos roto.

—Ah. Y ahora que eres un hombre libre tienes permitido retozar con otros hombres.

—Algo así —su sonrisa aún no desaparecía por completo—. Nunca pensé encontrarte a ti aquí.

—Todo el mundo sabe que soy gay.

—Sí, pero es un lugar muggle.

Draco no dijo nada por un momento, desviando la mirada a la zona de baile.

Era normal que Potter pensara eso, no habían tenido muchas conversaciones que se digan en el transcurso de los años, pero aún así le molestaba que él, por sobre los demás, dijera eso.

—No tengo ningún problema de joder con los muggles.

—Me he dado cuenta.

Draco le dirigió una sonrisa perezosa, levantándose.

—No puedo retrasar más tu coqueteo con otros hombres, Potter —dijo, mirándolo—. Así que disfruta tu noche.

Con eso, había sido él quien había desaparecido entre la multitud.

_{Pas de Deux} _

Después de eso, había sido muy fácil saludar a Potter las noches en que se encontraban en ese lugar. Un poco de lucha verbal sin mucho corazón, insultos sin rabia y más sonrisas que ceños fruncidos.

Draco supuso que había sido en ese momento cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Cuando se dio cuenta que iba más a ese lugar para hablar con Potter que para buscar hombres con quien pasar la noche. A veces duraban tanto tiempo hablando que se iban a casa sin nadie…

El punto culminante había sido esa noche, sin embargo, cuando Potter le había dicho que estaba harto de no poder escucharlo sobre el sonido de la música, y le había preguntado si quería ir a tomar un café.

Antes de poder registrar lo que Potter le acababa de decir, asintió y fue cuando salió del lugar y la brisa nocturna le dio en el rostro que se dio cuenta qué significaba lo que acababa de aceptar.

Potter lo miró con sus intensos ojos verdes, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de Draco. Le había tomado de la mano y le había dicho, muy serio.

—Eres increíblemente listo —le dijo—, o increíblemente estúpido, por haber aceptado así sin haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, no voy a retractar lo que te ofrecí; ¿quieres tomar un café?

Draco inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y pensó en las rosas blancas que Harry le había regalado el día del funeral de su madre, y que había puesto en agua cuando estuvo solo en casa. Cuidarlas lo había distraído muchas horas de la aflicción.

Recordó la mirada de Potter en la galería de Thomas y se preguntó hacía cuánto tiempo Harry quería decir lo que le acababa de decir.

Sonrió, con timidez.

—Me encantaría.

Draco no recordaba muy bien de qué habían hablado en el café. Lo único que recordaba eran las manos de Harry en su cuerpo, sus dedos y labios, lengua y dientes recorriendo su piel y Draco intentando abrir la puerta por todos los medios mientras, al mismo tiempo, intentaba quitarle la ropa.

Ni siquiera habían alcanzado la habitación, Potter lo había besado como un hombre hambriento de sus labios y lo había tirado a un sofá y lo había lamido y mordido tan expertamente que, cuando se separó, sentía sus labios hinchados y rojos y estaba más excitado de lo que podía recordar.

Podía sentir aún las caricias y sus manos temblorosas, sus ojos verdes dilatados por el deseo, hasta que formaban sólo un fino aro con color, mirándolo suplicante, pidiéndole permiso.

Draco ni siquiera había pensado en negarse cuando abrió las piernas y acomodó a Harry entre ellas. Y cuando al fin Harry entró en su interior, todo el aliento escapó de sus labios y los gemidos y suspiros, gruñidos y aullidos llenaron la habitación mientras los dos se movían hasta llegar al clímax.

{Grand Pas}

Así que, al final sí podía recordar cómo había ocurrido todo. Era tan real como la respiración de Harry en su cuello y sus manos aún recorriendo su pecho, como si nunca pudiera llegar a cansarse de tocarlo.

Draco soltó un suspiro satisfecho, sintiendo la nueva erección de Potter comenzando a rozar sus nalgas. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—Potter, ¿desde cuánto tenías planeado meterme en tu cama?

—¿Por qué crees que lo tenía planeado?

—Vamos, sé muy bien que no eres el niño bueno que todos creen que eres.

—Bueno —dijo Potter y Draco casi podía escuchar la sonrisa en sus labios. Movió las caderas, juntando la erección con su trasero, moviéndose un poco para que Draco no se perdiera el tamaño. Y Draco no lo hizo. Nop—. Definitivamente no soy un niño.

—Potter, algún día vamos hablar sobre ese tipo de comentarios. Son desagradables. Y no me has respondido.

Potter lo giró, poniéndolo de espaldas a la cama y sonriéndole. Tenía una mano apoyada a cada lado de la cabeza de Draco y sus ojos mostraban un cariño que no había visto antes.

—He querido estar contigo —comenzó, apartándole el flequillo sudoroso de la frente para besarla—, desde que me di cuenta de que no importa cuántas veces el mundo intentaba hacerte flaquear. Tú seguías levantándote.

Draco sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

Su voz había tenido razón… ¿Qué importaba cómo es que estaba allí? Lo importante es que estaba… Y que no se quería ir.

FIN.


End file.
